The return of Oscar Andrews
by lbwiki585
Summary: Archie's uncle and Fred's younger brother, Oscar Andrews, returns to Riverdale to help Archie and Mary after Oscar finds out about Fred's death.
1. Shock and surprise

**Warning: Spoilers for those of you who have not watched Season 3 of Riverdale.**

Archie Andrews was eating breakfast, thinking of all the things that had happened to him the past year. He had been framed and wrongfully arrested for a murder he didn't commit. He had been targeted by Hiram Lodge, labelled as "The Red Paladin." Archie was forced to box with other prisoners for the entertainment of the guards. Archie was able to break out of prison with the help of his friends and girlfriend, Veronica Lodge. After Archie's name was cleared, he had to leave town with his best friend, Jughead Jones. Archie then had to go on a solo mission by himself, hiding from Hiram. Archie had been attacked by a grizzly bear when he was on the run. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure known as the gargoyle king was luring kids in Riverdale to play a dangerous game known as Griffins & Gargoyles, also known as G&G. Kids had died from playing this game, such as Dilton Doiley and Ben Button. Archie didn't even know about Dilton's death until after his prison breakout. Sheriff Minetta, who had been involved in framing Archie for Cassidy Bullock's murder, was presumed dead until Jughead Jones caught him having an affair with Hermione Lodge. At this time, FP Jones had shot Hiram by order of Hermione and Hiram was recovering in the hospital. Minetta then decided to hunt Hiram down and kill him. Archie had returned to Riverdale at this time and had planned to kill Hiram himself. Archie was in Hiram's room in the hospital when he heard Minetta's footsteps. Archie hid in a corner as Minetta walked in, prepared to shoot Hiram. Minetta was about to finish Hiram off when Archie pulled out his own gun and shot Minetta, saving Hiram's life in the process. Hermione killed Minetta. Hiram and Archie then called a truce, which didn't last for too long. Archie found out Hiram was planning to take over the entire town. Archie and Veronica then set up a trap for Hiram. Archie challenged Hiram to a boxing match, winner takes all. If Hiram won, he could have the town. If Archie won, Hiram had to walk away from Riverdale. The entire match was a ruse, a distraction. Hiram would have probably killed Archie if the FBI didn't swarm in and arrest Hiram. However, Hermione had been arrested shortly afterwards for conspiracy to commit murder against Hiram. Archie was in for a shock when he found out Penelope Blossom was the gargoyle king back when the parents were in the midnight club as teens, and Chic was the current Gargoyle King. Archie, Jughead, Betty, and Veronica were forced to go through dangerous tasks that night to stay alive. Penelope killed Hal Cooper, the serial killer known as "the black hood", and would have killed the four friends if it were not for their escape and the intervention of Penelope's daughter, Cheryl.

Archie shook his head when he was thinking about it. It had been the worst school year of his life. Chic had been arrested, but Penelope was still on the loose. She could come back to get revenge at any time.

Archie wondered how his father, Fred Andrews, was doing. Fred would have loved to see Hiram getting arrested and Archie and Veronica getting back together after the whole gargoyle king nonsense was finally over. Fred had gone on a business trip for a month and was supposed to return that very afternoon.

Archie was planning to play some music on his guitar after finishing breakfast. Archie was about to head upstairs when his cell phone rang. Archie recognized the number from the cell phone of FP Jones, the current sheriff of Riverdale and Jughead's father.

"Archie, this is FP."

"Mr. Jones?", Archie asked in surprise. FP didn't call Archie very often. "What's up?"

"You might want to sit down for this. Is Mary there?"

"Mom's sleeping", Archie said. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Fred."

"Dad?", Archie asked. "How's he doing? He was supposed to return home today from a business trip."

Archie could tell there seemed to be some sadness in FP's voice, but Archie wasn't worried. What could possibly have happened?

"Archie, Fred was in a taxi, to your house I think…"

"And?", Archie asked, now starting to feel slightly worried.

"There was a drunk driver on the road. His car was on the same road as the taxi Fred was in…"

"And what happened?", Archie demanded, his heart beating wildly.

"The drunk driver's car collided with the taxi."

"But my dad…he's okay, right?"

FP breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, Archie. All three of them were killed. Fred, the drunk driver, and the taxi cab driver."

Suddenly Archie felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't concentrate. Couldn't think.

"Fred's body was brought to the morgue ten minutes ago. Are you going to be okay?"

Archie gulped.

"If you need anything, Archie…"

Archie then said, "No. I'll be fine. Thanks, FP."

Archie hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. Archie couldn't believe it. Fred Andrews was the anchor of Archie's ship. Fred was one of the reasons Archie was motivated to stay alive.

When Mary heard about Fred's death, she hugged Archie tightly. Archie sobbed into her shoulder.

A few days later, Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz, and Reggie Mantle arrived at the Andrews home to comfort Archie.

When Archie saw all of them, he couldn't speak for a few moments. Then he said, "Thanks guys. My dad would have really appreciated it."

Veronica hugged Archie and kissed his cheek. Cheryl squeezed Archie's shoulder. Reggie patted Archie's back. Jughead looked at the floor, looking guilty and not sure what to say.

"Archie, your father was one of the few decent people left in this town", Betty said.

Archie nodded.

"He was such a compassionate soul", Cheryl said. "He would be really proud of you."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get that", Archie said.

Archie knew he needed to find something constructive to do to get his mind off Fred's death.

Archie opened the door. It was a man that appeared to be at least 49 years old. He looked oddly familiar, but Archie couldn't place him.

"Are you Archie Andrews?", the man asked. "I just wanted to offer my condolences for the passing of your father."

Archie managed a smile. "Thank you, sir. I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Do I know you?"

The man nodded. "As a matter of fact, you do, Archie. I'm Fred's younger brother, Oscar Andrews."


	2. Oscar's story

"_Uncle Oscar_?!", Archie said with shock and surprise. "I thought you were dead! How are you still…"

Oscar interrupted Archie. "I'll tell you the rest of the story inside. Is Mary there?"

"She stepped outside the house for a couple of hours. Let me introduce you to the others."

Archie led Oscar into the living room, where everyone else was waiting. Cheryl and Toni were exchanging kisses when Archie and Oscar arrived. They immediately stopped. Veronica was obviously wondering who was this man that Archie was with.

"Hey, guys", Archie said. "I'd like you to meet my uncle and my father's brother, Oscar Andrews."

"You're Fred's brother?", Veronica asked.

"Yes", Oscar said.

"I didn't know Fred had a brother", Cheryl said.

Oscar took a deep breath. Then he turned to Archie and said, "I faked my death."

Archie was curious. "Why?"

"It was shortly after your third birthday, Archie. There was this sociopath that I was working with, a jackass named Hiram Lodge…"

"_You worked with Hiram?!_", Archie asked loudly with shock and disbelief.

"Yes", Oscar said. "My biggest regret. I needed help and I stupidly turned to Hiram for help. I know now it was a terrible decision. But Hiram had the money, had the connections. It seemed to be my only option."

"The reason why I needed Hiram's help was because I needed more money to pay the rent for my apartment. I didn't want to ask Fred, so I asked Hiram. Hiram agreed to help, but not without getting something in return. Hiram wanted me to do several favors for him. It was harmless at first, but eventually Hiram wanted me to help him with several crimes. Hiram wanted to make me his partner-in-crime."

Oscar took a deep breath and continued his story.

"One day, Hiram told me to poison the mayor, Sierra McCoy. I didn't want to do it. But then Hiram told me if I didn't, he would report me to the Riverdale Police Department for all the crimes we committed together. Hiram also threatened to kill you, Archie, and your parents. You were only three years old at the time."

Archie's fist clenched. "Wow, even back then Hiram made threats against me."

"I am so ashamed that he is my father", Veronica said. "I'm so sorry, Archie."

"It's not your fault, Veronica", Archie said.

Oscar then continued where he left off. "So, I devised a plan to fake my death. I drove my car to Sweetwater River. I took off my clothes and left them in the car. I also left my wallet and ID card in the car, only taking the money with me. I then torched the car to make everyone think I burned to death in the car. And surprisingly, everyone seemed to buy that story. And because of that, Fred, Mary, and Archie were safe."

Tears streamed down Oscar's face. "I then hid in Quebec using a different name. I watched the news in Riverdale to see what was going on ever since I left. I was shocked to find out that you were arrested and wanted for murder, Archie. How did that all happen?"

Archie then told Oscar the events that occurred in Riverdale, beginning with the murder of Jason Blossom. Oscar seemed shocked that Clifford Blossom, Jason's own father, was the one who murdered Jason. Oscar seemed to be surprised that Archie had saved Cheryl's life by punching his hand through ice. Archie told Oscar about when he and Veronica started dating and how Hiram had taken over properties in Riverdale. Oscar seemed angry at the news. Archie told Oscar about how Jughead was injured by Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies under orders from Hiram. Oscar seemed impressed when Archie told him how he had threated Hiram, and then was wrongfully arrested for Cassidy Bullock's murder. Archie then told Oscar about his prison breakout, getting attacked by a bear, and saving Hiram's life. When Archie told Oscar about the black hood and the gargoyle king, Oscar seemed to be filled with surprise. Oscar was now seeing how Riverdale had become more dangerous than it was when Oscar had left.

Veronica then told Oscar about how her mother, Hermione, had been arrested.

Oscar then replied, "I think it's time I pay Hermione a visit. She'll be really surprised."

Veronica and Archie agreed.


	3. New addition

Archie drove his car to the precinct that Hermione was jailed at. Veronica was in the passenger seat and Oscar was in the back seat. A tear streamed down Archie's cheek as he remembered that Fred was the one who gave him this car, this jalopy. Archie pushed the thought away. Archie knew that Fred wouldn't want Archie to feel upset for too long. Archie also knew that he had to concentrate. Archie knew that Veronica would want Hermione to be released. Hermione was far from innocent, but she didn't deserve this. It was similar to how Archie was framed for the murder of Cassidy Bullock one year earlier.

Archie's car reached the gates of the precinct. A security guard that was stationed at that precinct gave him a hard look.

"Names?", the guard asked. His tone was anything but friendly.

"I'm Archie Andrews", Archie said. He then said, "This is my girlfriend, Veronica Lodge, and my paternal uncle, Oscar Andrews."

The guard didn't seem to recognize Oscar's name. He motioned to let them proceed.

Archie drove his car into the parking lot. Archie parked his car in one of the many empty spaces. Archie, Veronica, and Oscar exited the car. After Archie locked the car, the three headed inside.

When Archie, Veronica, and Oscar walked all the way down the main hallway, a guard that was there glared at them as he asked, "What are you three doing here?"

Before Archie could answer, Veronica said, "I'm here to see my mother, Hermione Lodge."

The guard hesitated, then said, "Fine. Follow me."

The guard led the three of them to a waiting room. Then another guard led Hermione Lodge out of her cell in handcuffs. Hermione was brought to a desk with a window separating that desk with another desk that was outside that window.

Veronica and Archie sat down at the outside desk. Veronica picked up the phone and started talking to her mother.

"Mom? Are you okay? What happened to you in here?"

Hermione took a deep breath before answering.

"It's far from easy. The guards are very strict here. Some of the prisoners treated me a little badly at first, but nothing too serious."

Archie then said, "We're going to see if we can get you out of here, Mrs. Lodge. My mom or Sierra could be your lawyer at your trial. When is it?"

Hermione gasped before replying. "Three weeks from now."

Hermione then asked, "So what's happened in town? Anything I should know about?"

Archie took a deep breath before replying. "My dad died."

Hermione appeared to be shocked. She said, "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Archie. How did that happen?"

Archie shook his head as he explained the story. "My dad was on a business trip, and he was in a taxi cab when he was returning home. There was a drunk driver on the road whose car collided with the car my dad was in. Everyone in both cars were killed."

Hermione looked to the ground. Then she said, "Your father had a lot of heart. A great man."

Veronica then said, "This might be a bad time to bring this up, but you and Fred would have made an excellent couple now. Clearly better than with Daddy."

Hermione then admitted, "Well, that's true."

"You're going to be surprised to find out who I met just recently", Archie said as he motioned for Oscar to come forward, who had been waiting in the background.

"Hello, Hermione", Oscar said.

Hermione's eyes widened with disbelief. She then said, "Is it really you, Oscar? Fred's younger brother?"

"Yes", Oscar said, smiling.

"But I thought you died when your car burned at Sweetwater River! We all did."

Oscar then held up a hand. "I know you have a lot of questions. And believe me, I will answer them, but when the time is right. But let's reminisce."

Oscar then said, "Even though I was one year younger than Fred, I still remember we shared the same recess schedule in Riverdale Elementary School. Remember when you, me, and Fred played tag in recess?"

"Yes", Hermione said.

"Remember when Fred and I pranked you by dumping cereal on your hair?", Oscar asked, grinning.

"Yes", Hermione said, laughing. The closest security guard on Hermione's side of the window appeared to be shocked.

"I remember you and Fred were both given time outs for that prank", Hermione said, smiling.

"Good times", Oscar said. Then his facial expression changed.

"Listen, Hermione. We're going to get you out of here. You're going to be able to return home. And we will stop Hiram, no matter what happens", Oscar said.

"Fine", Hermione said as she flashed Oscar a smile.

Archie, Veronica, and Oscar then headed out of the precinct and back to the car. Archie drove them all back home, intending to speak to his mom and Sierra McCoy about representing Hermione in her trial.

**Meanwhile…**

Reggie Mantle was pretty surprised by the death of Fred Andrews. Even though Reggie wasn't that close to Fred, Reggie knew that Fred had a lot of morals. Fred was the best father in Riverdale, without question. Reggie wasn't stupid. It wasn't that Marty Mantle was a terrible father. Marty loved Reggie, but Marty sometimes couldn't control his temper. On a few random occasions, Marty hit Reggie for doing something stupid or saying something he shouldn't have. Reggie remembered the last time Marty had hit him. Reggie had asked Marty about the Griffins and Gargoyles game that Marty and the other members of the midnight club had played back when they were in high school. Marty was enraged at Reggie just for asking that question. In fact, he was so pissed, he punched Reggie, giving him a black eye. Of course, Marty Mantle wasn't the worst father in Riverdale either. Reggie only needed to look to Hiram Lodge, Clifford Blossom, and Hal Cooper for example.

But Reggie had his own problems that had been caused by all the damage and chaos in Riverdale. Reggie needed to find new players for the Riverdale Bulldogs football team roster.

Reggie knew that with all the death and destruction in Riverdale, the football season for the Bulldogs seemed to be a minor issue. On the other hand, it was Reggie's last season as Captain, and he wanted to win that championship. How much things had changed in the last two years. Jason Blossom had been the former co-captain for the football team when he was murdered. Chuck Clayton had been permanently banned from playing on the team after his playbook had been exposed. Chuck had joined Edgar Evernever's stupid farm cult and had ascended with the rest of the farm to Greendale. Several other starting players on the Riverdale football team had also ascended that night to Greendale. Reggie remembered that when Archie Andrews had been arrested, Reggie had to replace Archie with several freshmen who were substitutes on the team. Because of Archie's absence, the Riverdale Bulldogs had lost four of their games. Moose Mason, who was one of the star players on the team, had left Riverdale to stay with his aunt in Glendale. Reggie knew he would be in serious trouble if he couldn't think of a way to find new players that were decent. But he didn't have many options. Even Waldo Weatherbee, the former principal of Riverdale High School, had ascended to Greendale. So there was no guarantee that the new principal, whoever he was, would allow the Bulldogs to play football that year.

Reggie set up a meeting with the other remaining members of the Riverdale football team at Pop's. Archie sat in the same booth as Reggie, as well as two sophomores. The other players were sitting at the surrounding tables.

"So, Reggie, why did you call this meeting?", Archie asked.

Reggie took a deep breath before responding. Then he said, "We need to discuss the football team, Archie. We have three empty positions, and I don't think the substitutes can handle it. We're basically screwed."

"Not necessarily", a voice said. Reggie turned to the person that said that. It was Kevin Keller.

"What makes you say that, Kevin?", Reggie asked.

"Which three positions are open right now?", Kevin asked.

"Well, we still need a defensive tackle, a middle linebacker, and a tight end", Reggie answered.

"I could be the defensive tackle", Kevin said.

"But Kevin, you've never played football before in your life!", Archie exclaimed. "You could get seriously hurt."

"Archie, you tried out for wrestling less than two years ago, even though it was something completely new for you. And you managed to wrestle pretty good. You also boxed and did that successfully as well. If you could do all that, surely nothing can stop me from playing football for the Bulldogs."

"Fine, Kevin. I'll talk to Coach Clayton and we'll see what you can do at tryouts", Reggie said.

"What about the middle linebacker and the tight end?", Archie asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to my friends", Kevin said. He then motioned for two boys that he was sitting with to join them.

Kevin introduced one boy, who had brown hair. "This is Adam Chisholm. He moved here from Centerville. He starts 11th Grade at Riverdale High School in the fall. He used to play football for Centerville High School as their middle linebacker."

Kevin then introduced the other boy. "You probably know Bruiser Bleedum, one of the star players on the Riverdale High School wrestling team."

"I'll happily play tight end", Bruiser said.

Archie remembered seeing Bruiser but didn't remember ever speaking to him.

Reggie felt sighs of relief.

"Thanks, Kevin", Reggie said. "You've solved my problems."

Kevin smiled. "Always happy to help."

**Meanwhile…**

Hiram Lodge was having a secret meeting with one of his henchmen at his prison. The henchman said, "Our spy in Hermione's precinct informed us that she had visitors today."

"Who?", Hiram asked.

"Your daughter, that Andrews boy, and an older man."

"Who was that man?", Hiram asked.

"Our spy was watching from a far distance. He wasn't able to identify who that man was."

"It won't matter", Hiram said. "Everything must go according to plan."

Hiram then walked over to where a blond man in his mid-20s was lifting weights.

"Hello", Hiram said. "You're Chic, right?"

"Yes", Chic replied in a bland and mundane tone.

Hiram then said, "You did have issues with the Cooper and Jones families, right? And you did try to kill Veronica, Archie, Jughead, and Betty, right?"

"Yes", Chic said. "Too bad I failed."

Hiram then said, "Ok, Chic. Let's start a partnership. Here's what I want you to do…"

**Author's Note**:

Okay, that was the third chapter! I have this annoying cold, so hopefully when I get better I'll write the fourth and fifth chapters. I'll see if I can write some Choni, Bughead, and Falice scenes, if I can.


	4. Farewell

Archie invited Oscar to stay with his family for a little while. Oscar accepted the offer, but reluctantly.

Archie then said, "Look, Uncle Oscar, you're family. You're our flesh and blood. You can stay here for free, for as long as you like. You'd do the same for my mom and I."

Oscar nodded. "That's true. I still want to contribute, though. I still want to somehow earn my keep here. Do you know anywhere here I could get a decent job?"

Archie then said, "Maybe Veronica could help you get a job at Pop's."

Oscar then said, "Sounds good."

Archie then took a deep breath before he continued speaking. "We need to plan Dad's funeral. It's going to be tough, but we have to properly say good-bye to my dad."

Oscar nodded. "Fred needs to have a funeral of honor. Who are you going to invite?"

Archie then said, "Veronica, of course. Jughead, FP. Cheryl and Toni. Betty. Reggie. Kevin. Mr. Keller. Smithers. Pop Tate. My father was well liked around town, so I'd imagine there would be numerous people attending the funeral. Maybe even Nana Rose as well."

Oscar nodded. Then he hugged Archie tightly. Archie embraced him too. Both were sobbing.

**The next day… **

The funeral took place in Archie's backyard. Tom Keller, Kevin's dad, approached the microphone to speak to everyone that had attended Fred's funeral.

"Greetings, fellow citizens of Riverdale", Tom said. "We come here to mourn the loss of our dear friend and one of Riverdale's most decent citizens, Fred Andrews."

As Tom talked about Fred and what an amazing guy and charismatic individual he was, Archie surveyed the crowd. Betty and Jughead were sitting in the front row, holding hands. Betty kissed Jughead's cheek. In the second row, Cheryl and Toni were holding hands and embracing each other, trying to prevent any tears from spilling out. In the back, Archie noticed Sweet Pea sitting all by himself. Archie remembered when he and Sweet Pea had fought against each other two years earlier, during the time Southside High School had been running. Last year, Archie and Sweet Pea made a truce, but they weren't exactly friends, even when Archie became an honorary member of the Serpents. But Archie knew that Sweet Pea was probably feeling upset after his best friend, Fangs Fogarty, had ascended to Greendale with the rest of the Farm. Kevin had told Sweet Pea the story.

Archie also saw Charles Smith, the half-brother of Betty and Jughead, sitting in the fifth row. Charles seemed like a reasonable guy, unlike Charles's former roommate, Chic. Archie hoped that Charles would be able to bring Alice Cooper and Polly Cooper back to safety.

Archie saw Moose's father, Marcus Mason, in the fourth row. Archie wondered how badly Marcus missed Moose.

Veronica squeezed Archie's hand. It was now his turn to speak.

**Two hours earlier…**

Betty Cooper was getting dressed in black clothes in preparation for the funeral of Fred Andrews. Betty wanted to be as respectful as she possibly could. Betty was just as shocked as everyone else about Fred's death. Fred didn't deserve this.

Jughead Jones was waiting for Betty in the living room. When Betty came down, she hugged Jughead tightly.

Some tears fell down Betty's face. Jughead let them fall onto his suit.

"Betty, I know this is terrible", Jughead said. "We all knew Fred ever since we were children. He deserved so much better."

Betty nodded. "I can't imagine how Archie must be feeling. He suffered really badly when he was framed for murder, when he was attacked, and when he was on the run. And now, this happens."

"I know", Jughead said. "It's a good thing Veronica and Oscar are helping Archie and Mary during this awful time."

"So much has happened in Riverdale since Jason's death", Betty said. "So many bizarre and unexplainable events. I still have had no contact with Mom and Polly."

"And we still don't know where Penelope is", Jughead said. "Her picture is all over the newspapers, and there's a $250,000 bounty on her, but there is still no trace of her whereabouts."

"So how's your dad and Jellybean?", Betty asked.

"They're both well", Jughead said. "Mom hasn't contacted or called us, though."

Jughead then changed the subject. "I've been making drawings of our experiences in Riverdale. I feel like I can express my emotions in art."

"Sounds good", Betty said. "Maybe you can show me some of those drawings after Fred's funeral."

Jughead kissed Betty's forehead. Betty then kissed Jughead's cheek.

**Meanwhile…**

Archie, Veronica, Mary, and Oscar were all sitting down in the living room, none of them saying a word.

Finally, Mary spoke. "I think I should check the backyard, see who's coming and who's not."

After Mary left, Veronica hugged Archie tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Archie sobbed into Veronica's shoulder.

"I can't imagine how you've been feeling", Veronica said. "You didn't deserve this."

Archie nodded.

Veronica ruffled Archie's hair. "We're going to get through this, Archie. Together. You, me, Oscar…together."

Archie looked at the ground.

Veronica then grabbed Archie's face with both of her hands.

"Think about your father, Archie", Veronica said. "He would want you to enjoy yourself. He would want you to keep going. He'd want you to stay strong."

Archie then nodded. "I know, Veronica. It still hurts so much."

**Back to the present time…**

Archie grabbed the microphone and started to speak. He started to say something, but then he stopped.

"I can't", Archie said.

The people that had attended the funeral seemed to be in disbelief.

"What do you mean, you can't?", Veronica asked.

"I just can't do it. I'm the worst son ever. I let my dad down so many times…"

"That's not true, Archie! Your dad is watching over you with pride."

Veronica then decided to speak about Fred herself.

"Fred Andrews was a loving father, and someone I truly cared about", Veronica said into the microphone. "In a lot of ways, I considered Fred to be more like a father I was close with rather than my biological father. Fred truly cared about his family and especially his amazing son. Fred was the definitely the citizen in Riverdale that was closest to an angel. Fred had the best interests for this town. There wasn't a single mean bone in his body. I admired Fred, as well as a lot of others in this town. From this day onwards, every day in our lives, we should strive to be like Fred Andrews."

After Veronica finished speaking, Betty and Jughead started clapping. Then the others who had arrived to the funeral also clapped. Even Nana Rose clapped a little bit and managed a smile.

Archie hugged Veronica tightly and kissed her on the lips.

"That was beautiful", Archie said. "Heartfelt."

Then Oscar approached the microphone.

"There are so many things I wish I could say to my brother right now", Oscar said. "I wish I could apologize to him. I wish I could tell him that I truly loved him, that I cared about him. I wish I could tell him all that I had been through and experienced."

"It shows how valuable and how short life is", Oscar said. "Hug your loved ones. Tell them how much you care about them, how much you value them. You never know when is the last time you might ever see them again."

Oscar then turned to Fred's body, which was in a casket.

"Fred, I wish I could have spoken to you before this happened. I wish I could hug you and relive old times. But I will do my best for as long as I live to honor your legacy and everything you stood for."

Everyone clapped. Archie then decided to hold a party to celebrate the life of his benevolent father.

**Meanwhile…**

Chic grabbed his shovel and struck the bathroom floor, hard. It would be a difficult process, but it needed to be done. Hiram had bribed the security guards to allow Chic to use this shovel. Because this bathroom stall was in his cell and in the background, none of the prisoners or the guards would see what he was doing with the shovel.

Chic hit the ground with the shovel, once. Then twice.

It would take a few months, but it was all worth it. It would benefit both Hiram and Chic.


	5. Bloodlust

During the party that was held to honor Fred, Archie and Veronica watched the entire scene from upstairs. Betty and Jughead were dancing and seemed to have a good time. Cheryl and Toni were also dancing. Cheryl twirled Toni around. Kevin Keller and Reggie Mantle were having a polite conversation. Oscar Andrews was busy laughing with FP Jones, Tom Keller, Sierra McCoy, and Pop Tate. Nana Rose was sitting at a table, not paying attention to the party going on around her. Archie knew that Fred would have wanted him and Veronica to be happy and keep going. Archie intended to honor Fred in everything he did for the rest of his life.

**July 10**

Alice Cooper was in Greendale, still trying to keep her role as a double agent successful. Alice had played her part well, making everyone believe that she had been brainwashed by Edgar Evernever's cult. Alice knew how much that upset Betty. Alice hated to have to do what she did to Betty, but she had to make her deception look believable and convincing.

Edgar had called another meeting with all of the farmies that had ascended from Riverdale. Edgar smiled as he looked at each one of them in the eyes. Chuck Clayton looked blessed and thankful. Mrs. Klump looked truly happy for the first time since her daughter, Midge, had been killed by Hal Cooper. Waldo Weatherbee seemed energized and eager to obey. Fangs Fogarty was smiling, even though he had to leave Kevin Keller behind.

Polly Cooper looked at Alice and smiled. Alice smiled back but felt worried. How would she be able to get Edgar arrested without blowing her cover?

"Greetings, everyone", Edgar said. "It is now time to find people in Greendale that are willing to join our cause, like-minded individuals that realize what is at stake. The Farm needs to grow and expand. We should be able to do that, since we are stronger than ever before."

Edgar's wife, Evelyn, squealed and hugged her husband tightly. Alice tried to tolerate it, but she was secretly disgusted by Evelyn pretending to be Edgar's daughter. It made her want to vomit. It was sickening that Evelyn was pretending to be 17, when she was really 26.

"So here's a plan I have", Edgar said. "We'll go into town and start talking to people. Concentrate the most on those that have had a dark past or have been traumatized in some way. These people are being led astray and need our guidance, our love. They need to be healed. They need to be shown the right direction and follow and support our cause."

Everyone murmured their agreement.

"That doesn't sound eager. Shout! Scream! Let our noise reach the skies!", Edgar shouted.

This time, the entire Farm yelled their approval.

"All right, everyone! We better get going and find some new recruits."

Alice walked outside with Polly, watching the other brainwashed members of the Farm find people that could easily be deceived as well.

"I'm going to talk to those women over there", Polly said. "They might be interested."

Alice walked down a street looking for people to probably warn, or something to get people to realize Edgar's true intentions. As she was walking, someone grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. Alice turned around and gasped as she saw who it was.

"FP Jones! What are you doing here?"

FP Jones smiled at her and put his hand over his lips. "Come with me into this building. Our son and several other FBI Agents are there, ready to take Edgar down."

Then Alice walked into the building. When she did, she saw Charles Smith with five other FBI agents, all smiling. Alice ran to Charles and hugged him tightly.

"Mother", Charles said. "It feels good to see you again."

"Likewise", Alice said.

"All right, so what's the plan? How and when are we taking this guy down?", one of the other FBI agents asked.

"I already told you, Howard", FP said. "We wait until Edgar is giving a stupid sermon in front of all of his people, then we burst in with a search warrant. We find the body parts he's been hiding, expose what he's been doing to everyone, and it's all over."

"So, Mom", Charles started, "What time is Edgar going to gather everyone together for one of his meetings?"

"At 6 PM this evening", Alice said. "Four hours from now. Edgar wants to find people in Greendale easy enough to brainwash and manipulate, then invite them to meetings."

"We'll be there for him", FP said.

Four hours later, at 6 PM, Edgar smiled to the people of the Farm and the new people that were invited. Edgar smiled and began speaking.

"A pleasure for all of you to join us tonight", Edgar said. "It is time to accept this calling and offer…"

Just then FP Jones, Charles Smith, Howard, and the other four FBI Agents stormed into the room.

"That's enough of your lies, Evernever!", FP shouted. "You and your wife are under arrest!"

Edgar looked stunned as Charles and Howard handcuffed him. Evelyn screamed expletives at FP, but it did her no good. Charles handcuffed her too.

"Wait, what are you doing?", Polly shouted in disbelief. "These are good people!"

"No, that's what you think!", Charles exclaimed. "This man has been deluding and deceiving you!"

"Charles, find the body parts Edgar's been hiding", FP said.

"Sure", Charles said and he started searching the entire house.

"You people are surely making a mistake!", Edgar said. "My heart is pure! We have nothing but the best intentions for these people!"

"WILL YOU STOP LYING!?", FP screamed. "It's over! Your game is finished."

Charles came back to where everyone else was with a bin that was in a refrigerator. Charles opened the bin for everyone to see. Everyone gasped as they saw body parts in the pin. A lot of kidneys, as well as a couple of hearts and appendixes, could clearly be seen by everyone. Polly Cooper and Fangs Fogarty clearly looked shocked.

"That's right, everyone", FP said. "This farm that Edgar's been running is an organ farm. Edgar's been manipulating all of you so he could steal and sell your body parts."

Almost everyone in the room exploded with anger.

"You lying pieces of scum! You phonies!", Fangs screamed.

"You deceivers!", Waldo Weatherbee exclaimed in anger and outrage.

"I can't believe I trusted you two!", Polly shouted. "You lied to me! You lied to all of us!"

"Time for most of you to head back to Riverdale", FP said. "There's a bus waiting for you outside."

When everyone except for Alice, Polly, FP, Charles, Edgar, Evelyn, and the other five FBI Agents left the room, FP turned to Alice and smiled.

"You played your job well, Agent Cooper", FP said.

"Wait. Mom, you're an FBI agent?!", Polly asked, clearly shocked.

"You set us up!", Edgar said in anger.

"That's right", Alice said. "You were so easily fooled."

Howard and the other four FBI agents led Edgar and Evelyn outside to the police car.

"I'd like to introduce myself", Charles said to Polly. "I'm Charles Smith, your half-brother."

"You're the real Charles?", Polly said. "Wow. I don't know what to say. I guess I should thank you and Mr. Jones for saving our lives. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't came along."

As Charles and Polly walked outside and began a conversation, FP turned to Alice.

"Alice, there's something you should know", FP said. "Fred Andrews died in a car accident."

Alice was shocked.

"And Fred's brother, Oscar, returned to Riverdale alive and well", FP said.

"How's Archie handling the news?", Alice said. Alice may have disliked Archie, especially since Betty had feelings for him two years ago, but she felt so sorry for him. Alice couldn't imagine how much he had suffered the past year.

"He's been mourning, but he's going to be okay. Oscar and Veronica have been helping Archie and Mary every day as much as possible."

FP took a step closer to Alice and hugged her.

"There's something else", FP said. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"What is that?", Alice asked.

FP leaned in close to Alice. Then slowly, he kissed her on the lips.

And Alice didn't stop him. She kissed him right back.

"Let's go back to Riverdale", FP said. "Betty really misses you."

FP and Alice then walked out, holding hands.

**July 11**

Oscar Andrews sat in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. He noticed the headline of the newspaper, which was in bold black letters:

**MR. HONEY TO REPLACE WALDO WEATHERBEE AS PRINCIPAL OF RIVERDALE HIGH SCHOOL**

**July 12**

Gladys Jones was in Centerville, still taking time to reflect and think about the damage she caused. Gladys realized what she did was stupid, selling drugs in Riverdale and endangering her family in the process.

Gladys decided to take a walk that night and think about what she would say to the rest of the Jones family when she saw them again.

As Gladys was walking, a figure stepped out in front of her from behind a tree.

Gladys knew who it was.

"Penelope Blossom", Gladys said with disgust.

Penelope smiled.

"Where are you going, may I ask?", Penelope asked.

"That's none of your business", Gladys said.

Gladys was walking away as Penelope tackled her. Penelope then stabbed her twice in both of her legs with a knife. Penelope then grabbed Gladys by her hair and held the knife to Gladys's throat.

"Any last words?", Penelope asked.

Gladys was bleeding and feeling the pain everywhere.

"Please…don't hurt Jughead or Jellybean…", Gladys begged.

Penelope let out an evil laugh before she slit Gladys's throat. Gladys coughed out blood before she fell to the ground, dead.

Penelope then walked away, as if nothing had happened. The Centerville Police would not find Gladys's body until three hours later.

Author's Note:

**Surprised by that ending, huh? Any suggestions on what I should do next?**


	6. Hard to Believe

**July 13**

Archie Andrews woke up on the morning of July 13th at 6:30 AM. Coach Clayton had decided that football tryouts would be held later that day. Archie recalled a flashback with Fred when Archie was on the run.

(Flashback Begins)

"_Archie, I was your age when my father passed away", Fred said. "And I never got to say goodbye."_

"_This isn't goodbye, Dad", Archie said as he hugged Fred tightly._

(Flashback Ends)

Now Archie knew exactly how Fred felt when Artie Andrews (Fred's father and Archie's grandfather) died. It was like Fred unknowingly predicted his own death.

Archie walked downstairs. Oscar had made pancakes for all three of them and had already started eating.

"Hey Archie, did you read the newspaper?", Oscar said.

"Yeah, something about a new principal to replace Weatherbee", Archie said. Even though Waldo Weatherbee had returned to Riverdale safely after the Evernevers were arrested, he had chosen not to return to his former position at Riverdale High School.

"Yep. They replaced Weatherbee with someone named Mr. Honey. And that's not all."

Oscar showed Archie the third page of that morning's newspaper. The headline said this in bold black letters:

**WOMAN FOUND STABBED TO DEATH IN CENTERVILLE**

The article that followed started like this:

_Gladys Jones, the former wife of Riverdale sheriff FP Jones, was found dead on the night of July 12__th__. Her throat had been slit, and her knees had been stabbed multiple times._

After Archie finished reading the article, he saw a picture of Gladys on the bottom of the third page. The top of the fourth page showed the street where the murder had taken place.

"I can't believe Gladys is dead", Oscar said. "I remember talking with her a couple of times. Have you spoken to FP or Jughead about this?"

"Actually, I haven't", Archie said. "I better talk to Jughead on my way to football practice. We were supposed to walk together to the Riverdale High School football field."

"Go ahead", Oscar said as Mary walked downstairs.

"Also, Oscar, are you going to take over my dad's construction company?", Archie asked.

"I guess I'd have to", Oscar said.

Archie nodded and walked outside.

**Meanwhile…**

Jughead Jones couldn't believe it. But it was true. FP had driven to Centerville to see the location of the murder. FP saw and identified Gladys's body in the morgue. The autopsy clearly showed that this was murder.

Jughead had asked FP who he thought was the killer.

"If I had to guess, I'd bet Hiram was involved somehow", FP said.

FP planned to visit Hiram's prison and confront him about this situation.

Jughead then walked outside and then met with Archie. The two friends walked in silence to the Riverdale High School football field, neither saying a word for a few minutes.

**Meanwhile…**

Archie couldn't imagine what Jughead was thinking. Archie found it really hard to believe that they both had lost a parent during that same summer.

"I'm really sorry for your loss", Archie finally said to break the silence.

"Thank you, Archie", Jughead said. "But to be fair, my mother had numerous enemies. She could have been a target for anyone."

Archie couldn't deny that. Gladys Jones was nowhere near as innocent as Fred Andrews. The question was, who would be angry enough to want to viciously murder her in such a ruthless manner. Then again, if the murderer was from Riverdale, that would not be a surprise. The citizens of Riverdale were far from innocent.

"There's one more thing I have to mention", Jughead said. "I'm not returning to Riverdale High in the fall."

Archie couldn't believe it.

"Why?", Archie asked.

"I got accepted into a prep school that liked my drawings", Jughead said. "Greenwich Prep."

"Does Betty know?", Archie asked.

"Not yet", Jughead said. "I'm planning on telling her tonight, though."

The two boys then walked in silence for the rest of the walk until they reached the field. Jughead sat in the bleachers to watch everything that was happening on the field. Archie noticed that Reggie, Kevin, Adam, Bruiser, and Chuck were already on the field playing catch.

Chuck gave Archie a strong handshake. They both clearly seemed to have made peace with each other the past year and apparently were on good terms.

"I thought you were permanently banned from the team", Archie said.

"I've improved my behavior and changed my ways", Chuck said. "The new principal, Mr. Honey, was willing to give me a second chance and lifted my ban."

"Well, we have some new guys trying out", Reggie said. "Once Coach Clayton gets here with the rest of the team from last year, you all will have a chance to prove yourselves."

"Does that include us?"

Everyone turned to the person that said that. It was Sweet Pea, and Fangs Fogarty was right next to him. Sweet Pea and Fangs had quite the reunion after Edgar and Evelyn were arrested.

Kevin and Fangs hugged each other tightly.

Reggie took a deep breath before speaking. He and Sweet Pea were sworn enemies two years earlier, when the Bulldogs and the Serpents were rivals. But after what happened to Archie last year, not to mention all the death and chaos, all differences and prejudices seemed to have been tossed aside. Reggie and Sweet Pea were far from friends, even though they were no longer at odds. Even though the fighting between them was over, Reggie was still hesitant about playing football with Sweet Pea.

"Yeah, sure", Reggie said. "Show your abilities in front of Coach Clayton, and he will make a decision."

Eventually all the starting and substitute players from last year that hadn't graduated showed up, even the ones that had been brainwashed by the farm. Then all the incoming freshman came. Then Coach Clayton arrived.

"Welcome, bulldogs! I'd like to introduce Adam Chisholm, Bruiser Bleedum, and Kevin Keller. I'm also welcoming back my son, Chuck Clayton. Mr. Honey lifted his ban."

Some of the players applauded.

"We're having tryouts for the positions of defensive tackle, middle linebacker, and tight end. For those of you who are trying out for defensive tackle, please move to this side of the field and await further instructions."

Kevin went with the other players that were trying out for defensive tackle. In Jughead's opinion, Kevin seemed to do pretty well in his tryout. Kevin tacked all the offensive guards that tried to get past him. The others that tried out for defensive tackle were not as successful.

"Now will everyone trying out for middle linebacker move over here", said Coach Clayton.

Adam Chisholm performed well during his tryout for middle linebacker. Adam successfully helped the defense in their tackles against the freshmen offensive players who would be substitutes. Adam even managed to successfully blitz Reggie twice. Jughead and Archie were both amazed by this.

After the middle linebacker tryout was finished, then the tryouts for tight end began. Bruiser Bleedum was able to successfully catch all the passes from Reggie without interference. Bruiser also was able to block the players on defense almost perfectly.

Reggie had to admit Sweet Pea had played pretty good as well during the trials. An hour later, Coach Clayton called them all together.

"All right", Coach Clayton said. "I made my decision. Reggie, you'll be quarterback again. Archie, you'll be the fullback. Kevin, you'll be the starting defensive tackle. Adam, you'll be the starting middle linebacker. Bruiser, you will be the starting tight end. Sweet Pea, you'll be the starting wide receiver. Fogarty, you will be starting offensive tackle. Chuck, I'm having you as a substitute for now, if you don't mind."

"The first game is against Baxter High School from Greendale on October 1st. Be ready."

The Riverdale Bulldogs cheered. Kevin slapped high-fives with Adam and Fangs. After the tryouts Archie and Jughead walked to Jughead's new trailer, which Jughead and FP had bought to replace the old one after Alice and Polly returned to Riverdale.

When Jughead entered the trailer, he found Betty sitting at the dining table. Betty ran to Jughead and hugged him tightly before kissing both of his cheeks.

"Betty, I have something to tell you", Jughead said. "I'm going to a prep school in the fall instead of Riverdale High. Greenwich Prep."

"Oh", Betty said. "It's not going to be the same at school without you."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine", Jughead said as he hugged Betty tightly.

"I got to get back home", Archie said.

Archie walked back to his house. There, he found Veronica talking to Oscar.

Archie told Veronica and Oscar about tryouts. They both seemed pleased that Archie had managed to preserve his starting position on the team.

"I knew you could do it, buddy", Oscar said. "But there is something else we need to discuss. Hermione's trial, which is next week."

"Don't worry, Veronica", Archie said. "We'll get your mom out of there."

**Meanwhile…**

FP and Jughead decided to pay Hiram a little visit.

"I'm here to see Hiram Lodge", FP said to one of the guards. The guard led them to a window. A few minutes later, Hiram appeared on the other side of the window, handcuffed.

"FP and Jughead, what a nice surprise", Hiram said.

"Didn't come here for a chat, Hiram. You can cut the pretense", FP snarled.

"So, what's the issue?", Hiram asked.

"I think you had something to do with my ex-wife's death", FP said. "You killed Gladys!"

Hiram scoffed and shook his head. "FP, you still seem to have difficulty controlling your temper and your habit of making rash decisions. Clearly, you're accusing me without any proof. And your accusation is invalid. May I remind you that I am locked in this prison under surveillance for 24 hours _every single day_. Not only that, but I'm banned from having visitors. Well, except you, of course."

Jughead hated to admit it, but Hiram was right. It didn't seem like he had anything to do with Gladys's death.

"Let's go home, Jughead", FP said, while glaring at Hiram.

On the way back home in the car, Jughead and FP stayed silent.

When they got back to the trailer, Jughead had questions.

"If Hiram didn't have anything to do with my mom's death, then who do you think killed her?", Jughead asked.

"I truly do not know", FP said.

**July 14**

Toni Topaz was waiting for Cheryl Blossom at her house so they could go on their date. Cheryl was probably in the bathroom, applying extra makeup. Toni didn't think that was necessary. Cheryl already looked exquisite as it was.

Toni then thought she smelled something from one of the bedrooms in the first floor. Toni walked to that bedroom and noticed a white sheet with something hidden underneath it. Toni moved the sheet…and screamed when she saw what was under it.

It was the corpse of Jason Blossom.


	7. New Romance

**Author's Note: So, I saw the first episode of Season 4 of Riverdale. Truly heartbreaking and magnificent at the same time. Made me tear up, I'm sure most of you felt the same way. What do you think of it? Anyway, continuing the story…**

**July 14**

Cheryl heard Toni screaming and raced downstairs to see what was going on.

Cheryl's heart nearly stopped when she saw Toni staring at Jason's body.

"Cheryl, is that Jason's body?", Toni asked in horror.

Cheryl nodded.

"Why is it here?", Toni asked.

"Edgar and the other members of the farm dug up the body so they could get me to think I was seeing and speaking to my brother", Cheryl said. "I was tricked into joining that stupid cult and almost giving one of my body parts. After my evil mother disappeared, I decided to bring the body back."

Cheryl quivered. "Toni, I miss him so much. When I look at Archie, who just lost Fred, it brought back that pain. I know what it's like to lose a family member, someone you truly love. Toni, I've never gotten over Jason's death. I wish he was still here."

Toni hugged Cheryl tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder. Toni stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"Cheryl, you know how much I love you. I would do anything for you. It hurts me to see you in pain and suffering. If I could somehow bring Jason back from the dead, you know I would. I would do anything to make you happy."

Toni then took a deep breath before continuing, knowing Cheryl might yell at her for saying it. "But Cheryl, Jason is dead. He's gone. The dead don't come back to life. All you're seeing here is his corpse, his remains. You can see Jason's body, but Jason can't talk to you this way. He can't see you, he can't embrace you. Cheryl, I know this hurts, but you have to let him go."

Cheryl nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Toni."

Cheryl kissed Toni's cheek.

"Look, Toni, let's just go on a romantic date to the movies and cheer ourselves up. I'll move Jason's body back to his grave."

The problem was that Cheryl lied to Toni. She had no interest in giving up her brother's body and putting him back under the ground. Once Toni had kissed Cheryl good-bye after their date and left Thistle House, Cheryl moved Jason's body to the attic. She decided to keep the body there until things simmered down.

**July 20**

Archie and Oscar prepared themselves for Hermione's trial. They both wore suits.

Mary hugged Archie. "Good luck."

Archie and Oscar met with Veronica at the Pembrooke. Smithers then drove the three of them to the courthouse where Hermione's trial would occur. This was the same courthouse where Archie's trial had occurred.

Archie, Veronica, and Oscar took their seats in the audience, just two rows behind where Hermione would be sitting. Archie glared in disgust at Ms. Wright, the prosecutor. This was the same woman that had testified against him when he had been accused of murdering Cassidy. Archie smiled at Sierra McCoy, who would be Hermione's lawyer in this trial.

Eventually, four guards brought Hermione into the courtroom in shackles. One of the guards handcuffed Hermione's wrist to the table where the defendant was supposed to be sitting.

"Is that really necessary?", Oscar questioned in a strident tone. The guard that had handcuffed Hermione glared at Oscar with piercing eyes.

Archie looked at the judge. This was the same man that had been present at the trials of FP and Archie. Archie only hoped that the jury would show Hermione mercy and see through Hiram's evil intentions.

"Hermione Lodge", the judge began. The judge paused a briefly before continuing. "You are accused of conspiring to murder your husband, Hiram Lodge. How do you plead?"

Hermione looked at Sierra.

"Plead not guilty", Sierra said.

"Not guilty", Hermione said.

"Ms. Wright, you can begin your argument against the defendant", the judge said.

"Gladly", Ms. Wright said. "There is plenty of evidence to support the belief that Mrs. Lodge tried to murder her husband. After all, she no longer had the same ambitions her husband had. Hermione clearly wanted Hiram out of the way. Why do you think they tried to file for a divorce? How do you explain the manner in which Mr. Lodge was shot? Seems to me like Hermione had some involvement."

Ms. Wright continued talking about Hermione's dark past and tried her best to portray Hermione as a nefarious and vicious murderer, in Archie's eyes. The good news was that Archie, Veronica, and Oscar were all given the chance to testify on Hermione's behalf one hour later.

Veronica talked about how many times Hermione had been threatened by Hiram. Veronica also talked about how Hiram concocted a plan to frame Archie for murder. Archie talked about how Hiram had made several threats against Hermione's life and about Hiram putting a bounty on Archie. Archie also talked about Hiram ordering Tall Boy to shoot and kill Fred. Archie's throat lumped at the memory of his father. Oscar talked about how Hiram had blackmailed him and how he had threatened Archie and his parents.

Eventually, others were called to the stand to share their awful memories of Hiram and how he had either manipulated them or deceived them.

Sierra McCoy was then called to the stand.

"As you can see, Hermione being arrested is one of Hiram's schemes. A sociopath and a mobster like him has to use the many tricks up his sleeve to somehow have an advantage. Hiram has hurt so many people in this town. You can't deny it. He's obviously trying to hurt his ex-wife by having her kept behind bars.

Thirty minutes later all twelve members of the jury made their decision. One of the jury members gave the judge a small piece of paper with their verdict.

The judge then read what was on the paper out loud to the audience. "We the jury find the defendant, Hermione Lodge…not guilty."

Archie, Veronica, and Oscar rejoiced.

"Mrs. Lodge, you are now free to go. You can have your old job as mayor back. But I would be very cautious if I were you."

Hermione squealed with delight and hugged Oscar tightly.

"Thank you so much", Hermione said to Archie and Sierra.

"It was a pleasure", Archie said as he and Veronica kissed.

**Five hours later…**

Archie, Veronica, Oscar, and Hermione decided to have dinner at a Chinese restaurant near Greendale. Archie was glad that his girlfriend's mother was no longer incarcerated. Veronica held his hand after the meal and smiled at him.

Smithers drove Archie and Oscar back to the Andrews house.

"Let me come in with you", Hermione said to Oscar. "We need to talk."

Archie headed upstairs to play some music. Now alone in the living room, Hermione and Oscar sat side-by-side.

"Today, we secured a victory", Oscar said to Hermione, hugging her.

Hermione smiled at Oscar briefly, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. Hermione then kissed Oscar on the lips.

And Oscar kissed her back.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on watching the first half of the fourth season of Riverdale before continuing this fanfiction. I will resume writing this story when I can.**


	8. First Day of School

**Author's Note: Some things need to be established.**

**First, is that I know Oscar didn't fake his death in the show and that Oscar in the show is actually Fred's **_**older**_** brother, not younger brother. Fred has a younger brother named Frank. Hopefully Frank will clear things up and explain how Oscar and Virginia died. I'm also hoping Hermione and Frank will eventually get together. But not everything in this fanfiction is going to be exactly the same on the show. Another thing to establish is that Jughead goes to Stonewall Prep in the show. In this fanfiction, I'm having him go to Greenwich Prep. I don't want to write the same things from the show. Hopefully that can be understood.**

**The third thing is that Hiram got out of prison too easily in the show. In this fanfiction, he'll be remaining behind bars for a longer time. I feel like Hiram manages to evade trouble and disaster all too easily. Let's make things slightly harder for him here.**

**With all of this being said, let's continue the story…**

Hermione and Oscar continued kissing for approximately two minutes.

"Wait!", Hermione said.

"What is it?", Oscar asked in a gentle tone.

"We can't do this…not here", Hermione said. "Archie and Veronica can't know about this."

Oscar smiled. "Would it really be that bad? Hermione, you obviously know Hiram is a terrible husband. He's done horrible things to you! You can't deny that."

Hermione nodded, acknowledging Oscar's statement. "I love you, Oscar. Clearly, you're such a better person that Hiram ever could be. Fred would have been proud of you."

Oscar hugged Hermione. "I love you too, Hermione. But you know, we could have a secret romance. We don't have to tell anyone else until the time is right."

They kissed each other briefly before Hermione left.

**July 29**

Cheryl and Toni were having the time of their lives. They would spend many nights in bed together and make out for a couple of hours per day. With Penelope out of Riverdale, there clearly seemed to be nothing standing in their way. At least not yet.

Toni had loved Cheryl ever since their first romantical interaction. That would never change. Now, Toni was feeling so overjoyed. Being able to kiss the person she loved the most with no one to stop them or interrupt them.

Toni kissed Cheryl's cheek. She then kissed her forehead. Kissed her neck.

All of this was being done with the corpse of Cheryl's late brother obscured in the attic, and Toni didn't even know it.

**August 27**

It was Oscar's 50th birthday. Archie invited Veronica, Hermione, the Coopers, the Joneses, the Kellers, Cheryl, Toni, and Reggie.

"I need to get something from the basement", Oscar said.

"Let me help you", Hermione said. No one seemed to notice anything suspicious.

When Oscar and Hermione were alone in the basement, they looked at each other and smiled like second graders on the last day of school.

"Happy birthday, Oscar", Hermione said before kissing his cheek.

"Look at the present I got you", Hermione said. She then pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of Oscar, Fred, and Hermione when they were all in elementary school.

"Wow", Oscar said. "I love it."

"We better head upstairs before anyone suspects anything", Hermione said before heading upstairs.

Oscar nodded in agreement as he grabbed two cans of beer. Later, Oscar, FP, and Tom Keller drank a few cups.

Oscar then held up a glass. "To Fred!"

"To Fred!", everyone there repeated.

Overall, it was a wonderful celebration full of love. Even in a town with a dark past and bloodthirsty future. Even in Riverdale.

**September 8**

It was the first day of school. As Archie, Veronica, and Betty sat with the other seniors at Riverdale High School, they were talking about what the new principal, Mr. Honey, would be like.

"Not gonna lie, Weatherbee was a buzz kill", Chuck Clayton said.

"Yeah", Reggie said. "I only hope this Mr. Honey person is tolerable."

Just then a man with dark hair and glasses approached the podium. Archie could tell he was serious-looking and all business. There would be no pretense or sugar-coating.

"I will have your undivided attention", Mr. Honey said in a commanding and adamant tone. "My predecessor and your former principal, Waldo Weatherbee, made some mistakes and repulsive choices during his tenure here. Well, I plan to run things much more differently."

Archie glanced at the others. This school year might be more challenging than they thought. Then again, they faced a serial killer and an insane board game. They solved a murder mystery and confronted Hiram Lodge. A strict principal didn't seem to be that big of a deal.

"The first thing I will do", Mr. Honey said, "is to confiscate all your cell phones."

_Okay, maybe this is a big deal,_ Archie thought.

Not surprisingly, this provoked outrage and backlash from many of the students, mostly the freshmen and sophomores.

"This is outrageous!", Ethel Muggs exclaimed angrily.

"Preposterous!", Kevin exclaimed.

"Are we suddenly living in Soviet Russia?", Reggie asked. "How we are going to contact our parents if something goes wrong? This is absurd!"

The students continued yelling angrily.

"SILENCE!", Mr. Honey thundered. This quieted everyone and got their attention, although they gave Mr. Honey dark stares.

"Now everyone pass your cell phones up right here, in this bucket", Mr. Honey said while motioning to a bucket in the front of the auditorium.

The students grudgingly passed their cell phones forward into the bucket.

"You will have your cell phones back at the end of the day", Mr. Honey said.

"Good thing Jughead doesn't have to deal with this", Betty whispered to Veronica.

**Meanwhile, at Greenwich Prep…**

The headmaster of Greenwich Prep, Mr. Colon, gave Jughead a tour of Greenwich Prep.

"Seems like a decent school", Jughead said.

"Let me introduce you to your roommate", Mr. Colon said.

Mr. Colon led Jughead to where his dormitory would be. He then knocked on the door.

Jughead couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who opened the door.

It was Nick St. Clair!

**Later that day…**

Kevin, Fangs, and Adam were hanging out at the Keller household. The three of them had gotten closer that summer and had hung out often.

When Fangs was sleeping on the floor, Kevin and Adam were having a conversation.

Kevin said to Adam, "You know, the jokes you said today were pretty funny. I wished we could have met earlier."

Adam took a deep breath. "Kevin, do you know _why_ I transferred to Riverdale High?"

"No, you never explained to me what had happened. Why did you transfer?"

Adam sighed before he said, "I was bullied at Centerville High School. Like, really badly."

Kevin looked like he was in complete disbelief.

"That's terrible", Kevin said.

"The other students at Centerville High pulled terrible pranks on me. One day, during football practice, one of the offensive players pulled my pants down."

Kevin was burning in anger against this injustice.

"Then that player and four other guys dragged me to the middle of the football field and started kicking and punching me multiple times."

"Did the school do anything?", Kevin asked.

"The players that attacked me were all given strict warnings. I was suspended for two weeks for trying to defend myself during the fight."

"What kind of a monstrous school would do that?", Kevin asked rhetorically, clearly not afraid of showing his disgust with the situation. "But why would they do all of those horrible things to you."

Adam took a deep breath before explaining.

"Kevin, I'm gay."

**Author's Note: And that was Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long.**


	9. Alliance and Partnership

Chapter 9: Alliance and Partnership

**September 8**

"Woah", Kevin Keller said, apparently in shock from what Adam Chisholm had just revealed.

"It's true", Adam said.

"Does anybody else know?"

"So far, you're the only one from Riverdale High that knows", Adam said. "But you have to keep this a secret."

Kevin took a deep breath and looked at Adam.

"Adam, you can trust me. I'm glad you confided your secret in me. Forget about those morons from Centerville. You're an awesome person to hang out with and no should discredit you."

"Thanks, Kevin", Adam said. "I was so worried. I was hoping the people from Riverdale High would be understanding and inclusive."

"Well, I'm gay and no one seems to have an issue with that", Kevin said.

Kevin then put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Adam, I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I want what is best for you. If you can trust anybody from Riverdale High, you can trust me."

Kevin then hugged Adam tightly. He wanted the younger boy to know that he could trust him, that he could depend on him.

**Hours earlier, at Greenwich Prep… **

Jughead Jones couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Mr. Colon smiled as he said, "Jughead, this is your roommate, Nicholas St. Clair. Nicholas, this is your new roommate, Forsythe Jones. Make yourself at home, Forsythe. Get to know each other."

"Actually, I prefer you to call me Jughead", Jughead said.

"Fair enough", Mr. Colon said. "Well, carry on."

After Mr. Colon left, Jughead looked at Nick St. Clair.

Jughead knew he had to be careful. Standing in front of him was the same boy that had offered his friends jingle-jangle. He had sexually harassed Veronica and later roofied and tried to rape Cheryl. He later kidnapped Archie and tried to hold him for ransom.

He knew he had to be cautious. But he also didn't want Nick to suspect anything. He had to seem amiable and cordial.

"Hello, Nick. My name's Jughead."

"I am aware", Nick responded in a cool manner.

_Okay, this could be tricky_, Jughead thought.

"Pleased to meet you", Nick said, suddenly sounding more pleasant. "Although I would rather call you Forsythe, if you don't have an issue with that."

"Nothing is stopping you", Jughead said.

Nick looked at Jughead for a few minutes, seemingly examining him. Jughead wasn't sure what to say or how to react. This certainly wasn't something he imagined he would have to deal with. Jughead wondered if Nick would recognize him and be able to remember his past.

"You're from Riverdale, right? And you went to Riverdale High?", Nick asked.

_Oh no_, Jughead thought. _Don't worry, just play cool. Maybe he doesn't know._

"Um, yeah", Jughead said as casually as possible. "How did you know that?"

"Mr. Colon gave me some information about you", Nick said. "He told me that so I could be able to understand what I would be seeing when I met my roommate."

"Sounds thoughtful of him", Jughead said. But inside his mind he was feeling nervous and confused. He knew Archie and Veronica could not find out about this.

Jughead wished Fred Andrews was still alive and able to assist him. Fred was always able to offer advice and encouragement, while at the same time being as realistic and possible. When his own father was drunk and hurting his family, Fred was able to step in and help FP. If Fred was here right now, he would know what to do.

This seemed so unbelievable. How was he going to be able to get on Nick's good side without making him suspicious?

"So, what do you think about this school?", Jughead said, eager to steer the topic of the discussion away from his background.

"This place is enjoyable and tolerable", Nick said. "You might like it here."

He then lowered his voice.

"You might want to watch out for the others, though. They can get really competitive."

_This is going to be a challenge_, Jughead thought.

**September 9 **

Betty Cooper was at home, texting Jughead and Veronica. Her mother was in the kitchen with FP. They were both probably eating something.

Betty then felt hungry.

She walked to the kitchen.

"Hello, Betty!", Alice said cheerfully.

"I'm just going to make myself a sandwich", Betty said hastily.

"You don't have to, let me help you."

"I'm fine, _mother_", Betty said in an icy tone. "I can take care of myself."

Forgiveness was not something simple for Betty to do. Even though Alice had been trying to play the role of a secret FBI agent successfully, she had done things last year that Betty had difficulty forgiving her for. She had joined Edgar's stupid farm cult, seemingly brainwashed by its members. She had sent Betty to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. She had given Betty's college money to the farm. She had seemingly sat by while Betty had almost been given a lobotomy. Betty was both relieved and angry when she found out that Alice was just pretending to be brainwashed, and she had secretly been working with Betty's half-brother Charles.

It may have been for a good cause. But at the end of the day, Alice's outlandish actions could not be denied or swept under the rug. Betty knew that Alice's heart may truly have been in the right place, but she was not so quick to forgive Alice for her choices and her controlling behavior.

"Is everything fine, Betty?", FP asked.

"Yes, Mr. Jones."

Betty ate her sandwich, not even looking once at her mother. She then left the kitchen and headed to the living room.

Polly then walked over to Betty.

"Are you okay, Betty?", Polly asked.

"I'm fine, Polly", Betty said.

"Are you sure? Because you didn't exactly seem happy or pleasant when you interacted with Mom, which hasn't been happening for very often lately. Is there a problem?"

"Look, Polly", Betty started. She didn't want to have to explain this situation to her. "For the last year, Mom has lied to me. She's lied to both of us. She seemed to act like the Farm was totally normal and acceptable. She gave me so much emotional stress when I was worrying about her. Maybe you're willing to forgive her so quickly, but that doesn't mean I want to so quickly, if it even happens."

"You know, if Jughead were here, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to hold on to a grudge", Polly said. "Besides, Mom had to play her role as a double agent successfully in order to make sure nobody got suspicious until it was too late."

"She gave away my college money", Betty said. "And even before Edgar and his cult arrived in Riverdale, Mom has always been snooping through my business and trying to control me. I swear, if she could mind control me, she would do so without even hesitating."

"Still, you have to admit she plays the role of an FBI agent pretty well", Polly said. "And Charles really came through when he arrested Edgar and Evelyn."

"Speaking of our half-brother, how can we even trust him?" Betty asked. "He may seem like a nice guy on the outside, but can we say with one hundred percent certainty that he doesn't pose as a threat, that he isn't another Chic? And why didn't Mom tell us he was alive? Why did I have to find out until after Edgar's cult ascended?"

"Betty, you know Mom has the best intentions for us. She loves us. And I'm sure FP would say the same."

"I guess, Polly", Betty said. "I just need some time."

**Meanwhile…**

Archie Andrews was with Munroe Moore at the gym that Archie had decided would be a community center, also known as the El Royale Fight Club. Archie and Munroe were currently showing two kids in the fifth grade at Riverdale Elementary School fundamental tips of self-defense.

"So, Mad Dog", Archie said, using Munroe's preferred nickname. "What do you think about Riverdale High School so far?"

"It seems all right, I guess", Mad Dog said. Munroe had recently transferred to Riverdale High so he could earn his credits and properly graduate.

"You know, Mad Dog", Archie said with an idea forming in his head, "The Riverdale High School football team could use some extra strength. During the tryouts we held last summer, we got some pretty decent players. But with you, our entire team could look like a powerhouse."

Mad Dog grinned. "I would love that."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it", Archie said. Although it seemed like a resourceful strategy to help the team, Archie had never asked Reggie for his opinion on this matter. He was sure he wouldn't mind.

Just then, Munroe's younger brother, Malcolm, came running into the room, sobbing.

"Malcolm, what's the matter?", Munroe asked. "Why are you sobbing?"

"Some older guy and a few other men jumped me and started attacking me", Malcolm said, showing the two older teens a few bruises on his arm and knee. Archie could have sworn he recognized a knife cut on Malcolm's arm.

"I need to find the worthless scoundrel that did this", Mad Dog said. "No one messes with my younger brother and gets away with it."

"Look, Mad Dog, I'll handle it", Archie said. "Who was this guy, Malcolm?"

"The leader said his name was Dodger", Malcolm said.

Archie decided he would talk to Oscar about this.

"Can you tell me more about what he said to you?", Archie asked, hoping to gain useful information.

**Later that day…**

Archie was sitting in the living room, trying to process what he was planning.

Just then Oscar walked into the room.

"Hey, Archie", he said. "Do you have something on your mind? You look nervous."

"Uncle Oscar", Archie began. "There's something I was going to ask you, but I never had the time or courage."

"Shoot", Oscar said. "You can ask me anything."

Archie took a deep breath.

"Why did you return to Riverdale only now, after my father's death? Why didn't you come back before?"

Oscar knew that this question would have arisen sooner or later. He decided that honesty was the best policy in this scenario.

"Archie", Oscar said. "You know I loved your father. I didn't want him, you, or Mary to get hurt if I risked returning here. Plus, I was ashamed. I didn't want to know Fred's reaction if he found out that I was working with and associated with a man that he hated."

"Hiram Lodge", Archie said, though he already knew this when Oscar explained his story. "But Uncle Oscar, you know my dad's nature was to forgive. He was clearly more mature than many of the adults in Riverdale, like Hal Cooper or Clifford Blossom. My dad was clearly more mature than Hiram. He would have forgiven me for anything if I was remorseful. He most certainly would have forgiven you and not held a grudge."

"That's true", Oscar said. "I only wish I could apologize to him. For all of this. For everything."

"Uncle Oscar, this might be hard to grasp, but my dad loved you", Archie said. "He was crushed when he thought you were dead. He was proud of you in more ways than one. He talked about you often during my middle school years."

"Fred was the star player on the baseball team", Oscar said. "But baseball was never really something I was interested in. I stopped playing after I graduated from middle school. But Fred was a born leader in the game."

"I wish I could say I was a leader of some sort", Archie said. "But I never can say I was anywhere near as compassionate and good as my dad was. I was not as smart and clever as my dad."

"Archie, don't be so hard on yourself", Oscar said. "You've done well. Fred would be so proud of you."

"I know", Archie said. "I think about him every day. His death was just so sudden and unexpected."

"You want to take a look at some of the old pictures of your dad and I?", Oscar said. "You might like them. I have a number of pictures I had with me when I was hiding in Quebec from Hiram."

Archie nodded. Oscar walked out of the room, and came back with a photo album.

"Here's a photo of when Fred and I were playing T-Ball. Fred hit a home run. I had a single. But even back then, Fred was never boastful. He didn't say a word about any of his accomplishments. And he always encouraged me every time I messed up. He really was a true friend."

Oscar pulled out another photo and laughed.

"Here's a photo of Fred and I when we were playing a game of catch. At some point during our small catching session, I slipped. Fred snickered about it. We then started arm-wrestling, but within a few minutes we laughed and made up. Just that quickly. Fred's personality was unparalled and unique. Truly as inspiration."

Archie and Oscar looked through more photos. Archie laughed at a photo of Oscar getting hit by snowball when he was playing with Fred. Oscar laughed at a photo of Fred and Hermione on a play-date. Oscar and Archie both looked at a photo feeling elated. In this photo, Fred was holding two trophies. One of those trophies was the trophy the entire team had received after winning the championship. The other trophy was Fred holding the MVP award he had gotten. In the photo, Oscar was holding an arm around Fred, beaming with pride.

After they had looked through the photos, Archie then said, "Uncle Oscar, there's another issue on my mind."

"And what is that?", Oscar asked.

"One of the kids at that community center Mad Dog and I were running, his younger brother Malcolm, was beaten by a gang of thugs. The leader of that gang is someone named Dodger."

"That's terrible", Oscar said. "Fred would have never allowed anyone that even thought about beating me up to walk away unpunished. Now to be fair, that never happened, but Fred truly was a protective big brother."

"Malcolm gave me some information about Dodger and his gang of troublemakers", Archie said. "They often hang out in the neighborhood where the community center is at. I know Mom would never approve of this, but I was thinking about going there at night, and maybe scaring them away."

"You're going to do this, regardless of whether or not I'm willing to help", Oscar deduced.

"That's correct."

Oscar then sighed. "Mary would kill me if she even knew I was planning this, not to mention Hermione would be heartbroken if I got hurt, but I'm going to help you. Give these worthless pieces of scum a taste of justice. However, we can't be recognized. We should wear masks and dark clothing."

"Fair enough", Archie said.

Oscar and Archie then walked out of the house fifteen minutes later after putting on the proper clothing. They both had baseball bats. Oscar had a knife in his pocket. They ventured to the neighborhood near the El Royale Fight Club.

In that neighborhood, they found six men smoking cigarettes and drinking beers. Archie thought he recognized Dodger. He was standing there, laughing boisterously, acting like a complete moron.

"Hey, you worthless and vile scumbags!", Archie yelled. "You are your gang must leave Riverdale!"

Dodger scoffed.

"What makes you two think we'll do that?", he asked.

"Because if you don't", Oscar said, "We will beat your asses to the ground. We're warning you. Get lost and never come back."

"Who do you think you are, questioning me in front of my posse?", Dodger demanded, while yelling at the same time. "You two need to be a taught a lesson. Get him, boys."

The other five men charged at Archie and Oscar. Archie remembered his training when boxing and started hitting them with his bat. He had to be careful not to accidentally hit Oscar in the process. Oscar was also doing his part of the job, making sure to whack all the gang members with his bat. Even though uncle and nephew were outnumbered two against six, the pair clearly seemed to have the whole situation under control.

Afterwards Dodger and his gang seemed to be thinking clearly and bolted. Once they were out of earshot, Archie and Oscar slapped high fives.

"That was bloody awesome!", Archie exclaimed, feeling giddy.

"Yeah", Oscar said. "Those idiots deserved to get beaten up. But I don't Fred would have approved of our methods."

"He wouldn't have wanted innocent kids to get jumped either", Archie said. "Let's get back home. I have a feeling we'll have to do more strategizing."

**Meanwhile…**

While Jughead was sleeping after the first day of class, Nick was positioning a video camera in the corner of the room.

_He has no idea_, Nick thought.


	10. Abuse

**September 9**

Archie was feeling elated about what he and Oscar did to Dodger and his gang. It was kind of hard to feel sympathy for the scumbag, given what he and his ruthless friends did to Malcolm. But Archie knew that this wouldn't be the last he would be hearing from Dodger. That was why he and Oscar needed to strategize.

"Uncle Oscar, Dodger and those other guys could come back for revenge at any time. That is why I'm suggesting we need to strategize and come up with a plan to deal with them, just in case."

"I understand that sentiment, Archie. I was feeling the same exact way. We'll need to talk to the kids that come to the El Royale Fight Club and see if any of them are willing to see the deceit and trickery of Dodger and his crew."

**September 10**

Archie and Munroe both headed to the locker room after classes to speak to Coach Clayton about letting Munroe on the team.

Coach Clayton was saying to Reggie, "You're the fastest player, Mantle. Your performance is quite extraordinary. Everything seems fine…"

"Coach Clayton?", Archie asked. "Is there any room for Mad Dog on the team?"

Coach Clayton looked at Munroe. "Even though we have a large team this year, he can show us what he's got at practice today."

Reggie looked stunned by this sudden turn of events.

During practice, Archie was playing quarterback. Kevin was waiting in his defensive tackle position. Adam was prepared as the middle linebacker. Mad Dog was allowed to play defense. Archie noticed Oscar in the stands, watching the game.

For a few seconds, Archie was thinking. Then he yelled, "Hike!"

Reggie, who was playing fullback, was supposed to catch Archie's pass. He would have caught it if Mad Dog didn't leap into the air and intercept the pass. Reggie wasn't able to catch him. It was truly stunning and amazing.

Apparently, Marty Mantle didn't feel that way.

"Get over here!", he yelled at his son.

Archie watched as Reggie approached his father. When he reached him, Mr. Mantle slapped his helmet. Hard. Archie could see a look of pure anger on his face.

"What the hell was that?!", Mr. Mantle shouted.

"I'm sorry, Dad", Reggie mumbled.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO LOOK LIKE A LAZY FOOL?", Mr. Mantle continued screaming. "HAVE YEARS OF PRACTICE BEEN WASTED ON YOU? Don't be an embarrassment."

Archie glanced at Oscar, who was frowning.

Practice ended thirty minutes later.

Archie, Reggie, and Mad Dog were in the locker room.

Reggie gave Mad Dog a nasty smile.

"So, Mad Dog", Reggie in a sneering tone of voice. "Is the story of the soap bars in the prison showers true? You know, like they say, drop the soap?"

Mad Dog looked like he was going to attack Reggie. Archie had to step in and stop any punches from being thrown.

"Ignore him, Mad Dog", Archie said.

When Mad Dog left, Archie said to Reggie, "What the hell is your problem? Why did you say that?"

"I've been captain of the football team since sophomore year", Reggie said. "I'm supposed to be the star. I don't need some ex-con that joined the team at the last minute taking away my glory."

"Reggie, I saw and heard what your dad said to you. No one should treat their son like that."

Archie thought about Fred for a couple of seconds.

"Andrews, I can take care of myself."

Later that day, Reggie arrived at the La Bonne Nuit to help Veronica. He had gotten beaten by Marty at home for messing up during practice.

Reggie served the drinks for customers, not really saying anything. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses.

One hour later, Reggie was helping Veronica behind the counter.

"Are you okay, Reggie?", Veronica asked.

"I'm fine", Reggie grumbled.

He sure as hell didn't sound fine.

Veronica looked closely at Reggie's face. She noticed a bruise on his right cheek.

Without warning, Veronica suddenly reached over and took off Reggie's sunglasses.

She gasped when she saw that Reggie had a black eye.

"What the hell are you doing?", Reggie shouted.

"Reggie? What in the world happened to you?", Veronica asked.

"That's none of your business", he snarled at her.

"Reggie…"

He ran out of the speakeasy.

A few hours later, Archie and Veronica were kissing and making out in Archie's bedroom. They didn't know that Oscar and Hermione were kissing downstairs in the living room.

At some point during their make-out session, Veronica then said, "Archie, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?", Archie asked. "You can tell me."

Veronica then said, "Archie, I need to talk to you about Reggie. I think his dad has been hitting and abusing him. I saw that he had a black eye."

Archie said, "I saw Reggie's dad yelling at him. Maybe I should let Uncle Oscar know about this."

**September 12**

Another football practice for the Riverdale Bulldogs was taking place.

Earlier at breakfast, Archie told Oscar about the situation with Reggie and his father.

Oscar then said, "If anything happens, I'll talk to Marty."

Archie yelled, "Hike!"

Sweet Pea went deep, trying to get open. Reggie was trying to find an open spot to catch the pass without getting caught by Mad Dog or the other defenders.

Archie threw the ball in Reggie's direction. Munroe tackled Reggie, causing the latter to fumble the pass.

"Practice is over", Coach Clayton said.

"Hey! Get over here!", Marty Mantle yelled.

Archie watched as Reggie walked over to Mr. Mantle. Marty smacked Reggie hard in the chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!", Mr. Mantle exclaimed.

"Dad, it just slipped", Reggie said.

"It_ slipped_?!", Marty shouted.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"If it does, so help me, I'll…"

"What?", Archie asked, who had just gotten closer with Oscar to hear what was happening. "Are you going to hit him again? Are you going to give him another black eye?"

"What the hell have you been saying?", Marty asked Reggie while glaring at him.

"Nothing", Reggie said. "Archie, this is none of your business."

"Reggie, your dad has no right to treat you like this", Archie said.

"Yeah, Marty", Oscar said. "You should focus on trying to become a better parent. Respect your family. Treat them better. Stop hitting your son. He works hard for this team while you just stand there and yell."

Marty sneered at Oscar. "Don't start lecturing me about proper etiquette and respect towards family members, Oscar. I was always loyal to my family. You faked your death and ran away from your family like a coward."

Oscar, clearly provoked by that statement, punched Marty in the face. Mr. Mantle responded with a few blows of his own, punching Oscar in the stomach. Archie, Reggie, Kevin, Adam, and several other players arrived to break up the fight.

"Break it up! Break it up!", Coach Clayton shouted.

"You two are dead to me", Reggie snarled at Archie and Oscar.

"Go", Marty commanded his son, pointing towards the entrance to the field. Reggie obeyed, but at least Marty wasn't hitting him this time.

Archie gave Oscar some band-aids at home to heal the wounds his uncle sustained in the fight with Mr. Mantle.

"Shouldn't we call FP and tell him to do something about Mr. Mantle?", Archie asked.

"Not right now", Oscar said. "Let's just see how Reggie is doing once he cools down."

**September 13**

Archie was sitting with Veronica, Betty, Kevin, Adam, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Cheryl, and Toni in the lounge.

"What is your verdict on Holden Honey?", Archie asked.

"He's even worse than Weatherbee", Sweet Pea said. "He gave me two days of detention just for making a joke about his haircut. The dude has no sense of humor."

"I tried to host a Back to School ball, but the narcissistic dictator cancelled it", Cheryl said. "That's why I'm hosting a party at my house."

Archie later asked Mad Dog if he wanted to come to Cheryl's party.

"Not much of a party goer, but okay", he said, shrugging his shoulders.

At the party that night, Archie was talking and laughing with several other Riverdale High School students.

Chuck offered Archie some drinks.

"No thanks", Archie said.

"Archie, it's not going to kill you."

"Chuck, my dad was killed by a drunk driver", Archie said.

Chuck then looked at the ground. "Crap, I forgot."

Just then Reggie stumbled inside the party, clearly already drunk.

"Hey, everyone…", he slurred.

Reggie walked around, clearly without any sense of direction. He walked upstairs towards the attic. He was trying to find the bathroom, but could barely see anything in front of him.

"Hey!", Cheryl exclaimed angrily. She had just bumped into Reggie. "This part of the house is off-limits."

"I was…just…looking…for the bathroom…"

"You can use the bathroom downstairs. Do not come back up here again."

Reggie headed to the bathroom downstairs, but he had to wonder why Cheryl didn't want anyone near the attic.

Reggie was walking near Archie and Munroe when he suddenly collapsed.

"Reggie, are you okay?!", Archie exclaimed.

Reggie moaned as he laid on the ground.

"I'm calling my uncle Oscar", Archie said as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

Just then FP Jones arrived inside the house.

"I have to break up the party", he said. "Someone was complaining about the noise. He said it was too loud."

"It's not even that loud!", Cheryl exclaimed in frustration. "I bet it was Mr. Honey, that obnoxious principal! How contemptible."

"Sorry, Cheryl", FP said. "I have to satisfy the interests of the public, no matter who it is."

Oscar Andrews arrived ten minutes later.

"Uncle Oscar, Reggie is really drunk at the moment", Archie said, motioning to Reggie.

Archie and Oscar picked Reggie up and led him out into the street.

After walking for twenty minutes, all three of them sat on a bench.

"I'm not going to go home right away", Reggie said, who was now able to speak clearly. "I need to think."

"Reggie, you can always talk to me if you need something", Archie said.

"My dad, he always hit me…ever since I was a kid. For the stupidest things and the slightest crap."

"That's terrible", Oscar said. "My father would never have done that to me or Fred."

"Speaking of Fred", Reggie said. "I can't help but wonder…what if it was my dad that had been killed by that drunk driver instead? Archie, you were really lucky to have a dad like that. A father that would always support you no matter what you did."

"If you want to go to the police, we can all go together", Oscar said.

Reggie licked his lips. "I have another idea."

Reggie, Archie, and Oscar all headed to the Mantle household. They all strolled into the garage. Archie and Oscar both watched as Reggie grabbed a baseball bat. Their eyes widened with disbelief as Reggie used the bat to smash the front and back windows of the car.

"Are you sure about this?", Archie asked.

"I've tried talking to my dad. He won't listen. Maybe this will finally get his attention", Reggie said.

A few minutes later, Marty rushed into the garage.

"What is with all the racket?", he demanded. Then he glanced at the car.

"My car!", he screamed. "Reggie, what did you do?!"

"I did it to teach you a lesson."

Marty glared at Reggie. "I will make sure you deeply regret your actions. I will…"

"You will do absolutely nothing", Oscar said. "Because if you do, I'll go straight to the police. And I won't hesitate to kick your ass. Once again, stop hitting your son. Just listen to him."

Marty took a deep breath and looked at Reggie. "Fine."

As Marty and Reggie headed to the living room of their home, Archie glanced at Oscar.

"Let's head home", he said.

Archie and Oscar walked to the Andrews home, clearly feeling happier.

"I'm really proud of what you did back there, helping Reggie", Oscar said. "Fred would have been proud of you as well."

"Every day, I want to honor his memory", Archie said. "If only all the parents in this town were like my dad. You know, not mobsters or serial killers or murderers."

Oscar chuckled. "We'll do everything we can to make Fred look down on us with pride."

**September 14**

Archie was walking through the halls. Someone tapped his shoulder.

It was Reggie.

"How was last night?", Archie asked. "With your dad, I mean."

"We talked", Reggie said. "He said he'll no longer come to practices. I think things are turning around for the better."

Archie offered him a fist. "Bros?"

Reggie bumped his fist. "Always."

The two boys embraced before heading to class.

**Meanwhile…**

Chic slammed the shovel deeper into the ground. He grunted. It was taking a lot of work, but it was so worth it.

_Won't be long until our plan is carried out_, Chic thought.


End file.
